


A Christmas Night

by everylosttouch



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm a sap for soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: This year, things are a bit different.





	A Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually posted this to tumblr first, but I couldn't help but post it here cause I live for soft boyfriend fics lol
> 
> It's a short fluffy oneshot, cause why not!

_He never thought he could have this._

Christmas was never celebrated at the institute. To Shadowhunters, it was just another day of the year. Izzy was one of the exceptions, giving small gifts to her siblings during the day. Clary did too. However, no one else celebrated like mundanes did.

But now, as the snow falls gently outside the windows of their Brooklyn apartment, Alec sits on the couch, curled up in soft blankets and gentle lights with Magnus pressed up against his chest. Jazzy Christmas music plays softly around them, and there's a sense of peace between them. Alec closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

"Are you okay?"

Alec opens his eyes again and glances down at Magnus, who looks up at him with concern traced in his features. His glamour is gone, as he's comfortable enough to let it down whenever Alec is around. He smiles into his gold-green eyes, his fingers brushing lightly against his cheek.

"I'm great, love," he whispers endearingly, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss against Magnus' lips.

Magnus pouts a bit when Alec leans back. "You seem distant. Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Alec affirms, giving a gentle squeeze to Magnus' bicep, the soft material of his sweater against his skin. "I was just thinking, last year I did have this," he begins, looking around at the decorated apartment. "I would most likely have been on a mission, killing demons instead of cuddling under the blankets with my boyfriend."

The concern on Magnus' face slips away, replaced with a smirk as he turns back around, pressing himself against Alec's chest once again. "Seems like killing demons would be a lot more entertaining," he jokes.

"I disagree," Alec retorts, resting his head into the crook of Magnus' neck, breathing in the faint scent of sandalwood and what can essentially just be Magnus. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be but here."

Magnus hums against him, resting his head against Alec's.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander," he says softly. "I love you."

Alec presses a kiss to his neck and smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Magnus. I love you too." With another chaste kiss, they huddle under the blankets. There's peacefulness and calm as the snow continues to fall.

_He never thought he could have this._

_But now he can't think of living without it_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [ Tumblr! ](https://losteverytouch.tumblr.com)
> 
> -Ev


End file.
